Heroes Among Us
Plot "Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names. And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to hold on a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams." They have always been here, protecting humanity from itself, as evils of other worlds, regardless of whether their lives are the price to achieve this, they are willing to save the world and save as many as they can, they know that they cannot save everyone, but that doesn't mean that you have to surrender. When a very large evil to come to our planet, they decide to go out and fight against this, because in all combat that have been, they have managed to win. In all situations have been known to do.... But now face a danger of immense power that threatens to destroy everything they know, they know that if they fail to stop it... there will be nothing left to fight for and nothing to defend. Gameplay The gameplay throughout shifts between a third person action and a rail shooter game. The game also requires the player's direct input during cinematic events in the form of interactive cutscenes with various quick-time event and context sensitive button prompts. In all forms of gameplay however, player progress is determined by two gauges represented at the top of the screen, the life and burst gauge. The life gauge determines the current health and damage taken by the character that if depleted results in a game over/restart screen for that current section. The burst gauge however starts empty at the start of every encounter that needs to be charged fully. In order to do this players must successfully defeat enemies, inflict large amounts of damage and press the current quick-time prompt correctly and in time. Once filled to maximum, players can unleash a powerful burst attack, which in the majority of cases is required in order to finish off strong opponents and advance the plot/gameplay, even commencing another cutscene. In addition to these two gauges, an additional one known as the "Unlimited gauge" fills up in a similar way to the burst gauge but instead can be activated to temporally increase damage that can be inflicted on opponents. The third person action sequences resemble "beat 'em up" style gameplay where the player must defeat enemies in close combat, utilizing light and heavy attacks, counters, dashes and projectiles. While regular light attacks are fast, heavier attacks inflict more damage and can throw back multiple enemies yet can overheat requiring a cool down period between uses. Players can also perform counter moves if they input the current prompt during an enemy's attack. When an enemy is knocked down, special moves can be performed that further help fill the burst gauge. If however the player character is knocked back, they have a chance to quickly recover by landing on their feet and saving additional health. The rail shooter portion of the gameplay involves the player character moving yet on a fixed axis, being only able to move to dodge and maneuver against incoming attack and obstacles, all the while locking on and firing upon enemies. Characters Playable Characters *'Supreme' *'Power Woman' *'Lady Patriot' **'Real Name:' Carly Standford **'Bio:' **'Affiliation:' The Defenders, and U.S Army **'Gender: '''Female **'Eyes:' Blue **'Hair:' Blonde **'Age: 34 Years Old **'Powers: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Super Senses, Healing Factor, Flight, Energy Blast *'Cyberior **'Real Name:' Danny Pierce **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: '''The Defenders **'Gender: Male **'''Eyes: Brown **'Hair:' Black **'Age:' 29 Years Old **'Powers: '''Technorganic Physiology, Technopathy, Data Manipulation, Bionic Physiology *'Aquarius' *'Phantom''' **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: '''The Defenders **'Gender: Male **'Eyes: '??? **'Hair: '??? **'Age: '??? **'Powers: '''Invisibility, Camouflage, Cloaking, Invisible Attacks, Selective Invisibility *'Cyber Saber **'Real Name: '''Takashi Yagami **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: The Defenders, and Yagami Incorporated **'''Gender: Male **'Eyes:' Blue **'Hair:' Black **'Age:' 27 Years Old **'Powers and Weaponry: '''Technopathy, Power Suits *'Shadow Tiger' *'Ms. Destiny' *'Dark Night''' **'Real Name: '''Heather Garcia **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation:' The Defenders **'Gender:' Female **'Eyes:' Blue **'Hair:' Black **'Age: 29 Years Old **'Abilities: '''Exceptional Martial Artist. Combat Strategy. Inexhaustible Wealth. Advanced Technology *'Silver Bug **'Real Name: '''Takashi Hirano **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: The Defenders **'''Gender: Male **'Eyes: '''Blue **'Hair:' Black/Blue **'Age: 28 **'''Powers: '''Size Manipulation *Blue Defender' *'Dragon Fist' *'Blue Shock''' **'Real Name:' Michael Johnson **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation:' Young Defenders **'Gender: '''Male **'Eyes:' Blue **'Hair:' Black **'Age:' 18 **'Powers: Super Speed, Healing Factor, Inexhaustible Stamina and Vitality, Lightning Bolt Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Electricity Absorption, Electricity Attacks, Manipulate the properties of electricity, Electrical Healing *'''Atriady **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation:' Young Defenders, Atlantis Royal Family and Army **'Gender:' Female **'Eyes:' Blue **'Hair:' Blonde **'Age:' 19 **'Powers and Weaponry: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Senses, Invulnerability, Healing Factor, Inexhaustible Wealth, Water Manipulation, Aquatic Respiration, Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Empathy, Telepathy, Atlantis Sword *'Night Crow''' **'Real Name: '''Isabell **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: Young Defenders **'Gender: '''Female **'Eyes: Red **'Hair: '''Black **'Age:' 18 **'Powers: Healing Factor, Darkness Manipulation, Night Vision, Wing Manifestation, Constructs Creation *'''Hawk **'Real Name: '''Alex Wilson **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation: Young Defenders **'Gender: '''Male **'Eyes: 'Brown **'Hair: Brown **'Age:' 18 **'Powers and Weaponry: '''Wing Manifestation, Wing Blades, Blade Retraction, Avian Manipulation, Lasers *'Elastic Boy''' **'Real Name:' **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation:' **'Gender:' **'Eyes:' **'Hair:' **'Age:' **'Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Intelligence, Elasticity, Impact Absorption, Malleable Anatomy, Inflation, Expandability, Enhanced Breath, Invulnerability *'Yumiko' *'Lizard''' **'Real Name: '''Mike Armstrong **'Bio: ' **'Affiliation:' Young Defenders **'Gender: Male **'''Eyes: Green **'Hair:' Brown **'Age:' 10 Years Old **'''Powers: '''Reptilian Physiology, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Smell, Reptile Manipulation, Acid Generation, Acid Immunity Non-Playable Characters Heroes Villains Trivia Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Adventure